Snow Bound
by CarrieUnderwood25
Summary: Brennan's car is in service and the Cab Company is not running. The vast amount of snow covering the D.C area wasn't helping the current situation and left her with one place to go. But when two's company turns to four, tension arises.
1. Walking Distance

A/N: Hey! This is my first Bones fic, and also my first fic on this site. Please let me know if I should continue! I'm not sure how good it is since I haven't written a fic in awhile. Anywho, hope you enjoy it!

I do not own Bones or any of the characters in any way…obviously.

_**Chapter 1: Walking Distance**_

"What do you _mean_ your cab company isn't running?" Doctor Temperance Brennan threw a hand on her hip while the other held on to her cell phone, "I purposely called your company this morning to make sure you'd still be open due to the weather."

"Hey, I'm sorry lady but…"

"How am I supposed to get home now?" She interrupted annoyed at his evident carelessness for her situation.

"You can always walk."

"It's clear you are aware of the current weather conditions since you won't send _one_ of your Taxi's out for me," She huffed.

"Lady, I'm s…"

Temperance clapped her phone shut and threw it into her purse. Folding her arms across her chest she half laughed. She was no where near walking distance from her apartment and the snow showed no signs of stopping. Walking over to the snow covered street sign, she dusted it off with her hand. As she blew on her frost bitten hands, she realized that she was walking distance from someone else's apartment.

After about walking four blocks, she finally reached her destination. Although, she'd never want to admit it she didn't believe she could've bared the cold one more block. She agreed those words would _definitely_ never escape her lips. She felt the snow in her hair begin to melt due to the exposure of warm air in the building. Temperance shivered as she felt a droplet of water trickled down her neck. When she had finally reached the apartment she intended, her hand feebly clenched into a fist and barely managed to knock on the door.

Brennan sighed in relief when she seen the knob turn.

"Bones? What are you doing here?" Special Agent Seely Booth asked his partner as he immediately ushered her in.

"I…"

Before she could get a word in Booth spoke.

"You're soaked. What did you do _walk _here?" He teased sarcastically as he rummaged through a closet for a blanket.

"Well…yes actually. Thank you." She replied accepting the wool blanket he gave her.

"Wait take off your coat before you put that blanket on, Bones. You're gonna freeze, it's soaked."

Brennan sighed as she shrugged out of coat which Booth took from her hands.

"Ok now explain to me why you just didn't take a car?" He continued as he draped her coat over a chair to dry. He motioned his head toward the living room, "Take a seat."

She held the blanket which she was wrapped up in close to her, "I didn't simply _choose_to walk here Booth." Temperance replied taking a seat on the leather couch in the living room. "My car is in service, and the cab company isn't running after I had _just _called deliberately this morning to make sure they would be due to the stormy weather."

He sat down next to her, "Ya know you could have just called me. I would've picked you up."

"Well I didn't want to impose." She replied looking at him.

"You wouldn't be_imposing_." He replied mimicking her choice of words, "Friends help friends Bones." He nudged her arm with his fist before smiling playfully at her.

"Did you have any plans for tonight?" She asked returning him a smile.

"Rebecca's dropping Parker off tonight. Hope you don't mind."

She shook her head, "Not at all. Why would I mind?"

"Well you're not exactly the type of person I'd call a 'kid person' Bones." He said emphasizing kid person with air quotes.

Brennan folded her arms neatly across her chest, "And what led you to believe that?"

Booth smirked. He loved getting her annoyed. Mostly because he thought she was cute when she was hot headed and mad.

"I'm _assuming_ you aren't a kid person because _you_ said _you_ don't want any kids of your own." He replied getting up in response to the sounding of the doorbell throughout the apartment.

"Well, you're wrong. Just because I don't want any children of my own _doesn't_ mean I don't enjoy the company of other people's children."

Booth smiled to himself as he made his way toward the door. He figured he'd let this one go for once since he knew how much his very difficult partner loved to get the last word in on every debate.

"Hey, buddy!" Booth greeted his son happily while crouching down to meet his gaze, his arms open and ready for a hug.

Parker accepted his father's invitation and wrapped his tiny arms around Booth's neck, "Daddy!"

Booth picked Parker up as he stood to come to eye level with Rebecca. Her stance was familiar and it was clear to Booth that Rebecca was annoyed. One hand was on her hip while the other had a tight grasp on Parker's backpack. Her eyes were narrowed and her forehead was creased into three ripples. Rebecca was always annoyed when she had to drop Parker off.

"You are _lucky_ that this snow wasn't falling this heavy when I left the house." She spoke wagging her finger at him, "If it was, I never would have brought him to you."

Booth grabbed her finger which she immediately set free, "Thanks a lot Rebecca. The weather's pr…"

She interrupted him, handing him Parker's backpack, "Here's his stuff." She smiled at her son who was standing beside Booth, "See you tomorrow Parker. 10:00 Booth." She pointed her finger at him again and began walking down the stairs. Boy was she bugging him.

After waving goodbye to his mother, Parker happily followed his father inside.

**should i continue/  
**


	2. The Door

A/N: Thank you everyone who is reading and reviewing! HAPPY NEW YEAR!

_**Chapter 2: The Door**_

"Dr. Bones!" Parker exclaimed as he rounded the corner of the apartment, "What are you doing here?" he asked her as Booth took off his small red coat.

Brennan gave him a little wave and a smile, "Hey, Parker. I came over to visit your dad." She replied, her gaze meeting Booth's.

Parker took a seat on Brennan's Lap startling her, "Are you sleeping over too?" He asked excitedly, "That would be _so _cool!"

She was amazed at how affectionate this child was, "I don't think so Parker."

"Ah come on Bones. Do you really want me driving you home in _this_ kind of weather?"

"This is supposed to be your time with your son. I wouldn't want to-to…"

"Impose?" Booth finished with a smirk. That seemed to be her word of the day.

"I was going to say interfere, but I guessimpose would get across the same message."

"Interfere, impose, _whatever_." He clapped his hands together, "So, Bones, are you going to stay, or break my son's heart?" Booth asked her with a mischievous grin.

"I can't stay here Booth. And I am not attempting to 'break' your son's heart." She replied shaking her head, "I simply don't feel it's my place to spend the night here. We're _partners_. It's not like we're involved as a couple or even sexually sp…"

"Yeah, kid in the room Bones." Booth took Parker off of Brennan's lap and put him on his own.

"What did I say?"

"Sex references?" He half whispered to her.

"I wasn't making sex references. I was just saying that we aren't involved sexually. A sex reference would be if I said something like…"

"Okay Bones let's stop there." Booth put one of his hands over her mouth, "I'll _attempt_ to take you home later. If my car won't move, you're stuck here."

She pried his hand off of her mouth, "Fine Booth, but I think you're car will do _just_ fine in handling the snow."

"Daddy, can I go play?" Parker cut in.

"Sure buddy, knock yourself out. Your backpack's over by the closet." Booth ruffled his son's hair before Parker excitedly ran off to play in the other room.

Booth smiled at his partner, "And what makes you so sure that my car will do alright in the snow?"

"Booth, it's practically the size of a tank."

Booth rested his elbows on his knees and laughed, "Dr. Temperance Brennan using sarcasm?" he asked looking up at her.

She smiled, "What? Although I don't use sarcasm frequently doesn't mean I'm not capable of it."

Just as Booth was about to respond to her, the door bell sounded once more.

Bones mimicked his position and looked over at him, "Were you expecting someone else?"

Booth looked over at her, their faces were merely inches away. His eyes were transfixed on her large blue ones which were staring back at him. As he began to study every aspect of her features, he decided to move in closer, testing his luck.

The doorbell impatiently sounded twice more followed by a hasty knock.

Coming back to reality Brennan smiled and tore her eyes away from his lips, "The door." She put her head down to hide the blush which was gently gracing her face.

"Oh. Umm, r-right. The door." He quickly sprang out of his seat and jogged over toward the door. Looking through the peep hole, he couldn't understand why this familiar face was waiting outside.

"Rebecca?" he asked, surprise evident in his voice, "You're still here."

The angry expression on her face was gone now, replaced by one which was needy.

"Well, you see, I tried starting my car and I've been trying to back out of the parking spot I parked in since I left."

_Yeah now she wants me._ Booth thought to himself. _Otherwise she can't stand me._

"Yeeeeaahh?" he asked wryly.

"Do you think I could spend the night here until this storm blows over? It's really unsafe for me to drive out there. You understand don't you?"

_Shit. _"Yeah, yeah. Of course. But do you want me to try and get your car out?"

"I could stay?" She asked. A tiny smile was forming on her lips.

He sighed. His question obviously went through one ear and out the other, "Sure. Yeah, uh come in."

It_ really_ annoyed him that she only bothered with him when she needed him. Otherwise he was the pain in the ass that made her drive in snow storms.

"Thank you, Seeley." Rebecca walked past him and let herself in into his apartment. Making her way to the closet to hang up her coat she saw her.

"Hi." Rebecca directed towards Brennan with a puzzled expression. She was not expecting to find a woman sitting on her ex's couch tonight of all nights in the middle of a snow storm.

"Hello." Brennan stood up and smoothed down her pants.

Rebecca turned to face Booth, "Who's this?" she asked pointing her thumb over her shoulder. She couldn't help but feel the _slightest_ bit jealous since she just recently broke up with 'Captain Fantastic'.

Bones extended her hand, "Dr. Temperance Brennan."

Rebecca turned back around and eyed her a bit, "Rebecca." She replied accepting Brennan's hand.

"Dr. Brennan's my partner. We work together."

"Mmhmm." Rebecca hummed, "Are you also Dr. _Bones_?"

"According to Parker I am." Brennan replied with a tiny smile.

Rebecca nodded, "Yeah, he's mentioned your name once before. Something about you being 'daddy's girlfriend'." Her gaze switched between Booth and Brennan.

Booth let out a forced laugh and ran his fingers through his hair, "Kids these days I'll tell ya."

"Oh we aren't together." Brennan replied. She had no idea why that felt like a lie when she said it.

"Of course." Rebecca mumbled, so lowly her words were almost unintelligible.

Silence then fell among the three. The tension in room was evidently strong.

"Well," Booth began beginning to feel extremely uncomfortable, " Parker's in the other room Rebecca, why don't you let him know you're here."

When Booth heard the door shut in the other room, he dragged Bones by the arm into the kitchen.

"There is _no way_ in _hell_ you are leaving tonight Bones."

Brennan's back was pressed up against the counter, "Why?"

Booth faced Bones and rested each of his hands on the counter on either side of her waist.

"Please?"

She looked down at his arms which were underneath hers before looking back up at his face,

"_Why_?" she repeated cocking her head to the side, "I'll only make this situation _extremely_ awkward and it's obvious she's not fond of me."

"Because, Bones, I can't deal with her one on one when she's like this." He said trying to fight the urge to close the small gap between them.

"Booth. I'm creating so much unnecessary tension by staying here."

Hearing the door in the adjacent room open, he removed himself from their suggestive position and leaned against the counter on the opposite wall. Brennan looked into Booth's eyes which she could tell were pleading with her. It was becoming increasingly hard for her to say no to him lately.

She gave him an exasperated expression and sighed, "Fine."


	3. Nothing

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing! All of you reviews mean _so_ much. Just wanted to let you call know, It's going to be hard for me to update with mid terms coming up but please note, if I don't update frequently, it doesn't mean I've forgotten about the story, I just haven't had the time ). So here's chapter 3! Enjoy!

_**Chapter 3: Nothing**_

Agent Seeley Booth had gone through war, and witnessed what some will never experience in a life time. He's been to crime scenes, witnessed some extremely gruesome murdered bodies, and has talked to some legitimately insane people. But none of those things have made him want to whip out his gun and shoot himself in the head as much as the current situation right now. He now knew for future reference to steer Rebecca clear away from Brennan. Glancing up at the clock he couldn't believe that it was already 9:30. He had no idea how he was able to survive a good five hours of scientific explanation and Rebecca's high school girl like remarks.

Booth obnoxiously slurped a sip of his coffee, hoping to drown out the bickering going on between the women which immediately resulted in Parker slurping down his apple juice.

Booth laughed and extended his knuckles to Parker who after drying his mouth with the side of his arm, hit his father's knuckles with his own.

"That was _extremely_ rude." Rebecca commented, "And Parker, use a napkin not your arm."

Brennan nodded, "I have to agree with her on this one. _What_?" she directed at Booth as a sarcastic grin formed on his face.

Booth placed his coffee mug on the table as his smile took full form, "There's a first time for everything."

Suddenly, with out warning the power in Booth's apartment had turned off, leaving the four in complete darkness since there was no available light from the sun at this hour.

"I knew that would happen." Brennan stated softly.

Booth stood up and felt his way around to the kitchen, "How the _hell_ would you know something like _that_?"

"Well, I figured the lines would freeze because of the cold, but of course the more obvious reason, I saw the lights dim."

"This is _awesome_!" Parker exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"Not really Parker. If you seen the lights dim you should've said something so I wouldn't be tripping all over the place looking for a flashlight."

Rebecca held onto her chair which rocked violently as a result of Booth stumbling over it, "Whoa easy Booth! Watch where you're going!"

"That's really not an option right now Rebecca."

"Booth did you fall of just trip?" Brennan asked.

He searched for something to hold onto to pick himself up, "Ah, I fell."

Brennan slid off her chair and got onto her knees, feeling around on the floor until she touched something.

"Is that you Booth?"

Rebecca shifted in her seat, "No that's my leg."

Feeling around again, her hand landed on a hand, "Booth?"

"You got me."

She stood up and at the same time pulled him up with her.

"Thanks Bones."

"Where are your flashlights?" She asked.

"Under the kitchen sink."

Bones made her way in the direction she remembered the kitchen to be and felt around. She had just noticed that she was still holding onto Booth's hand and he was following close behind her. She was about to pull away until it came into her realization that Rebecca couldn't see them.

"I think I'm touching a faucet." Booth acknowledged.

Brennan let go of his hand so he could make his way to the bottom of the sink. Opening the cabinet, he took out one of the flashlights he knew he kept in the front corner. After a few moments of searching for the switch, he turned the flashlight on and shone it in his partner's face.

"Aha!"

Brennan covered her eyes, "Booth, that's bright."

Booth switched the light from Brennan's face, to the inside of the cabinet in which he found two more flashlights. Out of the two, he learned only one worked

He handed one of the flashlights to his partner, "Go give that to Rebecca Bones?"

"The third doesn't work?" Brennan asked while handing Rebecca a flashlight.

Standing up and closing the cabinet door with his foot he sighed, "Nope. Rebecca and Parker will share that one and you and I will share this one." He replied referring to the large flashlight in his hand while walking over to one of the windows, "Is it seriously _that_ bad out there?"

Brennan, Rebecca and Parker alike followed Booth to the window. Pushing away the blinds which shielded the largest window in the apartment, Booth was astonished to see the accumulation outside.

"Don't think _any _one you will be leaving here tomorrow either."

Brennan moved in on Booth's right, while Rebecca who had picked up Parker stood on his left.

Booth rubbed cleared up the foggy window with the side of his fist.

"There's already probably a foot and a half out there." Brennan commented.

Rebecca turned her head to look at Booth, "That's crazy; it's only been snowing since, what? 6:00?"

"Could we build a snowman tomorrow daddy?" Parker squealed in delight.

Booth smiled at his son, "I think we can make and entire snowman family _and_ in-laws tomorrow if this keeps up." He assured Parker closing the blinds, "We might as well figure out these sleeping arrangements now. It's a quarter to ten anyway. How about… Rebecca and Parker take my room, Bones, you take the spare room since there's a single bed in there, and I'll take the couch?"

"That seems alright." Brennan commented.

Rebecca nodded in agreement _loving_ that Booth wasn't sleeping in the same room as Brennan.

Booth clapped his hands together, "Okay. Hey, Bones come with me; I'll get you something to sleep in."

With a flashlight in hand, Booth led Brennan into his bedroom. Shining the flashlight on the appropriate drawer, he opened it and rummaged about for an oversized t-shirt to wear. Grabbing two, one for Bones and Rebecca, he handed the gray one to his partner.

"Thanks, Booth."

"Don't mention it. I'm gonna go give this to Rebecca." He began walking away, "Don't know if you wanna change in the dark, but If not just wait for me cause I have the flashlight." He told her with his head turned around his shoulder.

Brennan walked into the very dark spare room and closed the door partially, "I think I'll be fine."

Just as she pulled her blouse over her head there was a knock at the door, "Hey Bones, could I come in?"

She sighed, "_No_, not with that flashlight on. I'll be done in a minute."

Booth crossed his arms causing the flashlight to shine in the opposite direction, "Sure Bones."

After a few moments, she opened the door, "Booth, this barely covers anything."

He shone the flashlight on her body to take a look at the t-shirt which just ended on her upper thigh.

"_Booth_." She folded her arms and shifted her weight onto her right leg noticing he was staring a little longer than he needed to.

He smiled devilishly and continued to admire her long, toned legs, "_I_ think it's fine."

"You would." A tiny smile crept onto her lips.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked tearing his eyes away from her legs and to her eyes.

She raised her chin slightly and smiled again, "Nothing. Now are you going to change, or are _you _going to be the only one tonight who has something to stare at?"

He laughed and returned to his bedroom, opening the drawer he'd opened before with Bones close behind,

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa,_ now what's _that _supposed to mean?" He asked her as he looked for something for himself to wear.

She smiled at him mischievously, "_Nothing_."

He pulled out a pair of sweatpants and began to change in front of her.

"_Nothing_?" Booth asked taking off his work pants and replacing them with sweats, smiling at her all the while.

"Yes. _Nothing_." Her arms returned to their folded position across her chest, hoping to preserve her self control.

Now bare-chested he set the flashlight down on his night stand on its side opposite its light. Booth then stood in front of her so closely their noses were touching.

"Okay."

She couldn't help but indulge on stealing a look at his muscular chest which was an inch away from her.

He then walked her backwards until she hit the dresser behind her. Reluctantly, she put her hands on his chest. Brennan couldn't believe her actions at this point. _Letting_ herself get this close to Booth was something she'd usually never do. Not wanting to let her self fall into any more temptation she pushed him backwards gently. She was desperately wishing that damned flashlight weren't on since she could feel her cheeks burning up.

"I-I, umm…good night Booth."

He smiled to himself seeing she was embarrassed, "Night Bones ."


	4. Insomnia

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a few days. Hope you like this chapter! The next chapter probably won't be till Friday (unless I have time). I know that's awhile but school's time consuming. Anyway, enjoy!**

_**Chapter 4: Insomnia **_

Dr. Brennan laid wade awake in Booth's dark guest room. Her heart was still practically pounding thinking of what happened between her and Booth or what_almost_ happened between them. These past few weeks have been this way for them, constantly getting closer to each other than they should be and backing off of each other when they think they're getting _too_ close. The silence which filled the powerless apartment caused her to think about the situation too much, adding fuel to her insomnia that night. Wide awake and frustrated with her thoughts, she got out of bed, turned on the flashlight which Booth let her keep for the night, and headed for the door. Taking a step outside the door, she came to a halt as she bumped into someone. Taking a step back she put her hand over her chest.

"Booth! What are you doing?" She asked bringing her voice to a whisper.

"I'm bored. I was coming to hang out with you." He said nudging her playfully, "What are _you_ doing?"

She folded her arms, "The silence is driving me crazy."

"We'll wake them up out here," He said pushing Brennan back into the spare room and closing the door behind them.

Brennan made her way toward the bed,

"It's beginning to get really cold in here."

Booth rubbed his arms, "You got that right." He replied as he crawled into the bed and threw the blankets on top of himself.

"_Booth_, come on move over." She asked cocking her head to the right.

He smiled, "There's plenty of room for you in here."

"You _knew_ I was going for the bed Booth."

"I didn't." He moved over to the other side so she could get in, "Come on _Bones_."

"You _did_, and I really don't believe I should." She shook her head and rested a hand on her hip.

Booth smiled and moved over toward the edge of the bed to grab her arm.

Brennan resisted and tried pulling her hand away, "_Booth_." She whined, "I'll go sleep on the couch."

"Bones trust me from experience, that couch is _leather_, and _freezing_."

She stood there and looked at him for a moment, "Fine." Brennan sighed, "But, _just_because I'll be warmer this way."

"That's logical." Booth smiled playfully.

Brennan crawled into the bed next to him, "Yes, it is." She replied with a smile realizing the pun in that statement, "You're mean."

Booth laughed as he pulled the covers over them, "How am I mean?"

Brennan turned her head to look at him, her back still facing him, "You were imitating me."

"I was just kidding Bones. You know, joke? _Pun?_"

"A joke is something said or done to provoke laughter or cause amusement."

"Yeah…I know Bones. Hey, talking to the back of your head isn't my thing." He replied referring to her position facing away from him.

Brennan rolled onto her other side so that her whole body was facing him, "If you say you understand the meaning of a joke, you realize that your _pun_ definitely was _not_ a joke." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Ok let's not get into an in depth analysis of the meaning of a pun."

"_Joke_." She corrected, "A pun and a joke are actually…" Brennan decided she'd let this one go, and plus, she really didn't feel like explaining, "Never mind."

He smiled and nudged her shoulder, "Atta girl Bones."

After a moment's silence she spoke,

"I'm not sure if this bed is big enough for the two of us."

"Sure it is." Booth assured her, "We just have to squeeze. Get back into your hostile position."

Brennan rolled her eyes and turned away from him as she was before. She assumed that that was the hostile position he was talking about.

Booth then put his arms around her waist, and pulled her toward him until her back was against his chest,

"Like this."

Brennan was taken off guard by the sudden seal between their bodies.

"Oh, um I guess this will work." She said looking down at his arms wrapped around her.

He released one of his arms from around her waist and used his hand to prop up his head while the other fell limply on her hip,

"Hey, I'm really sorry about tonight."

"What are you sorry about?"

"Rebecca. She's really acting…strange around you."

Brennan shook her head on the pillow her and Booth were struggling to share. "Rebecca isn't your fault, Booth. You shouldn't be apologizing."

"Well, I feel bad, Bones. She's really giving you a hard time."

"You should have driven me home. Rebecca would be in a better mood, and you wouldn't have to share a bed with me."

"If I drove you home, I would've had to deal with Rebecca _alone_."

"If I weren't _here_ she'd be easier to handle _alone_."

"How about you just accept my apology?"

"Fine, but I don't see why you apologized in the first place."

He sighed, "You are impossible Bones."

"How am I impossible?"

"Ya know what?" Night Bones, I'm tired." He pulled the blankets closer to him and closed his eyes.

After remaining a few moments silent, Brennan turned over so that she was facing him,

"Why do you think she hates me?"

He opened his eyes startled to see her actually facing him.

"She doesn't hate you, she just…"

Brennan looked at him, "It's clear she hates me."

"Ok, so maybe she hates you a _little_."

"Why do you think?"

"Well you heard her. Parker told her that you were my girlfriend."

"Which is completely false." Brennan chimed in.

"_Completely_ false." Booth agreed, "I think she's kinda jealous of you."

Brennan looked confused, "Why would she be jealous of _me_?"

"Well…" Booth began with a smile, "Rebecca is still jealous if she sees me with another woman. So she walks in and sees a _very_ beautiful woman sitting on my couch…she immediately gets jealous."

Brennan smiled softly, "Oh."

"Night Bones."

"Good Night."

Brennan looked over at Booth who had closed his eyes in attempts to fall asleep. Did he seriously just call her beautiful? She was sure she had heard him correctly but she was shocked he had something like that to her. This certainly was _not_ going to help her insomnia. Brennan stared up at the ceiling as silence fell upon the room once again until Booth began to chuckle softly.

"What's so funny?" Brennan asked confused as to why he started laughing out of nowhere.

Booth laid on his back and laughed, "I scared the _hell_ out of you before."

Brennan propped herself up on her elbow to take a look at him, "You did not."

"Bones, you jumped like five feet in the air." He replied between laughs.

Brennan smiled and shook her head, "You just…_startled_ me."

"I _startled_ you alright." He laughed, "You had to see your face."

She hit his chest, "Booth!"

"Ow! I…ah…okay." He started trying to contain himself, "I'll stop."

Brennan got into her 'hostile' position again, "You're _so_ mean."

"Yeah, I seem to get that a lot from you."

Booth tapped her on the shoulder.

"What Booth?" she asked sounding annoyed.

"Goodnight."

She smiled, "I don't know if I believe that phrase is true anymore, but goodnight."

Once she turned around Booth smiled, he _loved_ getting her mad.


	5. Resistable

A/N: MIDTERMS ARE OVER!! WHOO!! Sorry for the lack of updates but midterms were time consuming. Here's a fairly long chapter! ENJOY!

_**Chapter 5: Resistible**_

Booth woke the next morning in a room lit dimly by the gray sky outside. Carefully, he lifted his head off the pillow making sure not to wake Brennan and looked outside the window. It was still snowing, and although he loved that that meant Brennan would probably be there longer, he dreaded another day of Rebecca. Booth rested his head back down on the pillow and shifted his attention to his partner who was lying tranquilly in his arms. Her face was turned toward him on his chest, and her hand lay softly on his abdomen. Booth rested his hand on the small of her back which was exposed to him because her shirt had ridden up over night. Just then, Brennan's eyes fluttered open. He wasn't sure if it was because he'd just touched her, or because she was just waking up.

Brennan blinked her eyes a few times to clear her vision. Coming to her senses seeing her hand on Booth's bare chest, she immediately positioned herself otherwise.

"Oh. I'm sorry." She said visibly embarrassed.

"Gee Bones, I didn't know how irresistible I was." He teased.

Brennan turned toward him defensively "You are _very _resistible."

"I don't know about that Bones. You practically threw yourself at me"

"_Threw_ myself at you?" she asked, her brow wrinkling up in frustration, "Booth, I was sleeping, _unconscious_. I can't control my body positions in my sleep."

Booth watched her as her mouth curved upward into a smile he only saw when his partner had something to say to turn the conversation onto him.

"And how do you know it was me who put me in that position? Maybe it was _you_, who pulled me closer to you."

Booth smiled, "Ohh Bones, I did not. And I was _unconscious_, how would I even remember? You are very _resistible_"

"Would you quit imitating me?"

"I'm joking with you, not imitating you. And we've been up what? A good 5 minutes, and we've already come up with a way to start with each other. New record."

"_We_ didn't _you_ did." Brennan corrected, "You're the one who started accusing me of _throwing_ myself at you."

"_You're_ the one who turned this whole conversation around on _me_."

"I was just making an observation. I wasn't turning the conversation around on you." She replied shaking her head.

Booth moved in closer to her which usually happened when they were arguing, "Oh n-n-no. You _definitely_ turned this conversation around on me. Ya know what? Let's just drop this. Go back to sleep it's only 7:30." He replied glancing at the clock on the wall.

"But I'm not tired." She protested.

"Well I am. You tend to do that to a person."

Brennan huffed, "_Fine_, I'll attempt to go to sleep. But I _won't_."

Booth closed his eyes and rested his head on top of hers, "Fair enough Bones, fair enough."

About an hour later, Parker was just waking up next to his mother who was still asleep. He carefully climbed out of bed and headed toward the window.

"Mommy! It's _snowing_!" Parker squealed standing on his tip toes to get a better look. Noticing his mother wasn't answering her left the window and stood by her side.

"Mommy, it's _snowing_!" He repeated shaking her excitedly.

Rebecca groaned having been woken up, "Sure sweetie, now go back to sleep."

"But I want to go outside and play!"

Rebecca pulled the blankets closer to her face and nuzzled downward, "Oh, go ask you're father. I'm sure he'll play with you."

Parker dashed out of the room the minute of the suggestion.

"Daddy!" Parker called as he ran through the hallway. Once Parker reached the living room, which is where his father had said he would be sleeping, he realized he wasn't there. Thinking for a moment, Parker decided to go ask 'Dr.Bones' where his father was, and ran toward the spare room.

Parker's actions became slower once he reached the door. Quietly, Parker turned the door knob with both hands and peered inside the crack in the door with one eye. Opening the door slightly more for a better look, Parker was now able to see the whole room. Looking over at the bed, his father was the first one he saw. He appeared to be sleeping as well as Brennan who was in his arms.

Closing the door softly, he walked across the hallway into his father's room and crawled back into bed.

"Daddy wouldn't play?" Rebecca asked groggily feeling the weight shift on the bed.

"Daddy and Dr. Bones are still sleeping."

"Oh." Rebecca pondered on her son's words for a moment, "Daddy _and_ Dr. Bones?"

"Uhuh. They're in the other room. But shhh…they're sleeping."

In a moment Rebecca went from being groggy and tired to wide awake.

"Oh ok. I'm only going to go check on them." Rebecca forced a smile and got hastily out of bed. Walking across the hall, Rebecca slowly opened the door and walked into the room where Booth and Brennan were sleeping. She stood there for a moment, watching how Booth subconsciously rubbed her thigh and how Brennan's nose was pressed against Booth's neck. After she had enough of watching them sleep, Rebecca purposely slammed the door behind her to wake them both up.

Booth jumped up with a start, "Whoaaaa. Rebecca, what the hell are you doing?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

Brennan sat up to understand what was going on.

Rebecca folded her arms and shifted her weight onto her right leg, "I thought you were sleeping on the couch."

"I was."

"You _were_…until I was sleeping apparently." Rebecca's look went from annoyed to angry.

He nudged Brennan, "I was bored, and I came in here to visit Bones here."

"Sure, you came to _visit_ her. You ended up _sleeping _with _her _too." Rebeccca nodded her head in Brennan's direction.

"He just slept in the same bed as me. He didn't _sleep_ with me." Brennan defended.

Rebecca picked up the lacy black bra which was on top of the pile of Brennan's clothes she wore yesterday, and threw it at them.

"Why isn't she wearing _that_ then?"

Booth caught the bra, "I don't know." Booth replied looking confused.

"He didn't take it off me or something if that's what you think." Brennan added, trying to hide her embarrassment seeing Booth holding her bra.

"Look," Rebecca began raising her voice, "I don't want to know. You two can participate in all the sex you want. Hell, Booth can take off your panties too if he didn't already! But as long as I'm in this apartment with _my_ son, you two will have to contain yourselves."

"He's _our_ son, first off and secondly, Brennan and I were not having sex. And even if we were…"

"But we weren't." Brennan clarified.

"Right." Booth continued, "But even if we _were_, why do you care so much?"

Rebecca huffed, "Just get out of the bed. Your _son_ wants to play in the snow."

Before Booth could answer, Rebecca walked out the room and closed the door behind her.

Booth and Brennan sat in silence for a moment.

"So…" Booth began, "Why aren't you wearing this?" He asked with a sly smile holding up the bra.

She shrugged, "I don't sleep with a bra." She said simply taking the bra out of his hands, "Now turn around so I could put it _on_."

Booth turned his back toward his partner and sighed, "God I wish this damn snow would melt, or something."

"Miss having your apartment to yourself?" Brennan asked removing her shirt.

Booth shook his head, "I don' mind _you_ or _Parker_, it's just _Reb_…"

Just then, the door swung open and Rebecca barged into the room, "And one more thing…"

Brennan quickly covered her breasts with her hands as Booth sat up.

"I _don't_ care Booth. About you and Brennan." Rebecca finished.

Booth seeing Brennan standing in nothing but her underwear quickly grabbed a blanket off of the bed and draped it over her shoulders. Brennan smiled to herself at his gesture.

"Rebecca. _Enough!" _Booth told Rebecca sternly holding onto Brennan's shoulders.

"_Don't_ raise your voice to me, Seely." Her annoyed look returning.

Booth gave her a look which suggested he was containing himself from exploding on her. Catching on, Rebecca exited the room indisposed.

Booth dropped his hands from her shoulders and let one hand rub her back, "Hey uh, I'm sorry about her and…that…whole thing."

"I should get dressed." Brennan responded, not looking at him to hide her reddened cheeks.

Booth walked over to the door and locked it, "To prevent any further mishaps." He smiled playfully at her.

She smiled and looked down, "Yes."

"Let me know when you're done." He said turning himself toward the wall.

Brennan threw the blanket back onto the bed and picked up her bra which she had attempted to fasten on before, "Right."

After slipping on her pants, she reached for the camisole she had under her jacket the day before, "Thank you Booth."

He smiled toward the wall, "For what?"

Brennan walked toward him once she had pulled her camisole over her torso, "For that blanket before." She replied stepping in front of him to come into eye contact.

Booth shrugged and leaned one of his hands on the wall above her shoulder, "No problem Bones. I know how Rebecca could sometimes pick the worst timing for _everything_." He laughed, "You have to admit, that was pretty _bad_ timing." Booth added trying to keep his eyes focused on her eyes. The camisole she was wearing showed just enough cleavage to lure his eyes elsewhere.

She nodded, "Pretty bad." Brennan laughed.

Booth couldn't help it. He stole a quick glance downward before looking back up at her face, hoping she wouldn't notice.

Brennan smirked, "Typical _male_."

He should've known better. Nothing gets pasts her. _Nothing_.

"What do you mean?" he asked playing dumb.

She folded her arms across her chest intentionally pushing her breasts upward, "You tell me."

He used every bit of his will power to stay focused, "I'm not catching on." He lied.

"You were looking at my boobs."

He laughed guiltily, "I was not I…"

She cocked her head to the side, "_Booth_…?"

"Okay so maybe for a _second_."

A sarcastic grin appeared on her face, "_Very _unprofessional Agent Booth."

"Well maybe you aren't as _resistible_ as I thought you were."

He couldn't believe he just said that.

Brennan looked at him confused, "Wait, what?"

Not knowing what to say, Booth took the risk and leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Opening her eyes, Brennan looked at him stunned. He thought for sure, she was going to chew his head off right now. Before he could open his mouth to apologize, Brennan wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard, intensifying the kiss. Booth in response tightly wound his arms around her waist and kissed her back, darting his tongue into her mouth. Brennan let out a tiny moan as Booth closed the gap between them entirely by pressing his hips against hers. Their feelings for each other had been bottled up for so long and at this moment, all walls were dropped as they crossed the line, and a sense of relief drifted over them. The two were interrupted when a heavy knocking came from the other side of the door, followed by the rattling of the door handle.

"Seely, Brennan, shouldn't you be out by now?!" Rebecca called from the other side of the door.

Brennan broke away from Booth and smiled, "Coming Rebecca."

Smiling happily Booth followed Brennan toward the door, feeling _very_ victorious.


	6. The Who

A/N: I really don't have anything to say, haha. I'm just really happy I'm able to update this story more now. Enjoy! (long one)

_**Chapter 6: The Who**_

Rebecca watched from the window as Booth and Parker were finishing off their second snow man. It was a little after one now, and the snow was still falling down steadily adding even more weight to the power lines which were still down. The apartment was becoming frigid with each passing hour with no heat and Rebecca wrapped the woolen blanket she was draped in tighter around her body. She hoped that Brennan would stay in the shower as long as possible and that Booth and Parker would come inside soon. It would be the only time she'd be able to get Booth alone, and she at least wanted him there when Brennan did get out of the shower for there was no way being alone in a room with Brennan would be a good idea. Returning her attention to window, she noticed that Booth and Parker were no longer there, and only their two snow men remained. Assuming that they must be coming up stairs now, Rebecca left the window and took a seat on the leather couch which was no better than taking a seat in the snow and waited until she heard the apartment door open.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Parker. Leave your shoes out_side_ the door, buddy."

Rebecca heard Booth tell her their son.

After Booth had taken off his boots, he helped parker out of his coat, and finally shut the door.

"Did you have fun?" Rebecca asked Parker with a smile.

Parker put two fingers up, "We built _two _snow men!"

"It is _freezing_ out there." Booth commented taking off his own coat and gloves, "Bones still in the shower?"

Rebecca nodded, "Mmhm."

"Oh. Come on Parker, let's go put you in something dry."

Parker followed his father into his bedroom where his things were. After a moment's thought, Rebecca walked to Booth's bedroom and leaned against the door post, arms folded.

Booth looked up at her for a moment before proceeding in pulling a sweatshirt over Parker's head.

"Booth, can we…uh, talk?"

Booth shrugged, "Shoot."

"What? What's wrong?"

"No, I mean shoot, as in, _go_, _talk_, _speak_. Ya know?

Rebecca laughed briefly feeling stupid, "Oh, right. Of course. Well I'll wait for Parker…"

After Booth helped Parker into his pants, he patted him on the backside, "Ok Parker, mom and I are gonna talk so go play."

Once Parker was gone he spoke, "What's on your mind?"

"Well…Seely. I-I….think I made a… _huge_ mistake by not marring you."

Booth stood with both hands on his hips, "Oh."

"I mean don't you still feel it?" Rebecca asked him walking into the room.

"Feel what?"

"That that…_spark_ between us?"

Booth laughed, "_Spark_? Rebecca, I don't consider your attitude towards me a _spark_."

"What attitude?"

"Rebecca," He began pacing the room, "You give me nothing _but_ attitude."

"Don't you remember the first time we made love?" She replied ignoring his previous comment.

He nodded toward Parker in the other room, "It's kind of hard to forget."

"Besides the end product Booth… It was amazing."

He sighed and massaged the top of his nose with his pointer and thumb.

"_Booth_." She whined stepping in front of him. "I- I want you back." She stated boldly, "We have something so special."

"We _had_ something special." He replied removing his hand from his face.

Rebecca stood there looking at him. He could tell he hit a nerve.

Booth let out a deep sigh, "Rebecca, I'm _sorry _but I don't have feelings toward you anymore."

"Booth, the only reason I didn't marry you to begin with was because I didn't want to be one of _those_ girls who got married just because they got pregnant."

"Well you didn't tell me that at the time. It kind of looked like you just didn't want me." He replied, his tone becoming annoyed, "You can't blame me now."

Rebecca sighed, "Booth what happened to us?"

Booth paused momentarily, "You should know better than anyone." He answered calmly.

Rebecca silenced briefly allowing them to hear the bathroom door open and close, and Parker inviting Dr. Bones to play with him.

Rebecca nodded, "It's her… isn't it?" She whispered feeling tears build up in her eyes.

Booth looked up from the spot on the floor he was staring at to look at her but didn't reply. He didn't want to tell her the truth that would only make matters worse for Brennan during her stay in his apartment.

"Seely, tell me." She yelled at him in a whisper, "It's her. It's that _partner_ of yours you want isn't it?"

Booth rubbed ran his hands through his hair in frustration with the other hand on his hip as he paced the room, "Rebecca…"

"Just tell me Seely!!" She continued to yell although her voice never reached an octave above a whisper, "Tell me! I want to know Seely. I _need_ to know."

"Rebecca, I don't need to tell you anything." He replied coolly, trying to contain his composure.

"Yes you do. I need to know what's holding you back from me…_us_."

"Rebecca." He began sternly, "There is _no one_ holding me back. I just don't have the same feelings as I did towards you. Nothing more."

Booth fed up with this conversation which was going nowhere, began to head toward the door until Rebecca grabbed his shirt. He huffed and turned around to face her,

"Rebecca, let me go."

"Not until you admit something to me."

"Well there's nothing I have to admit so it looks like you'll be hanging on to my shirt for a very long time."

Rebecca in disgust shoved him away, "_Go_ then."

Booth was very annoyed to hear Rebecca's footsteps behind him as he made his way toward the living room. He didn't even bother turning around to look at her. He had completely had it with her.

Entering the living room, Brennan was sitting on the couch in the sweats Booth had lent her prior to her shower, and her wet hair draped her face. Parker was sitting on the floor by her feet babbling away.

"You don't know who Spongebob is?" Parker asked Brennan in dismay holding up his Spongebob plush animal.

Brennan looked up briefly at Booth and Rebecca entering the room before returning her attention to Parker.

"No I don't. I'm assuming he's a well known cartoon character though." Brennan replied motioning toward his Spongebob toy.

Parker nodded, "He's only the best cartoon _ever_!"

"I see that your investment in a TV is going to good use." Booth said taking a seat on the couch next to her.

"I use the television _occasionally_. It's not like when I do I turn on children's programming though. How should I know who Spongebob is?"

Booth rested one of his feet on the coffee table, revealing his yellow socks with different Spongebob facial expressions on them.

"_Everyone_ knows who Spongebob is, Bones."

Brennan smiled, "Well you _should_ know who he is. Your son happens to be a fan of the show. I _don't_ understand however why _you_ as an adult have Spongebob socks on."

"Hey it's a good show. It's…appealing to people of all ages."

"And how is a cartoon, designed to meet the entertainment level of a child, entertaining to people of all ages?"

He shrugged, "You know…."

"No I don't know."

"I wasn't finished. You know things like getting your driver's license to a boat mobile, living in a pineapple, very typical."

Brennan laughed, "Oh real _typical_. I hope this snow stops so I could actually get back to my _pineapple_."

"Yeah well, my pineapple over here is going to turn into an igloo if these damn power lines don't come back."

Rebecca stood up from her place in one of the living room chairs,

"Well I think I'm going to go give Parker a bath."

Parker groaned, "Moooom…I _hate_ baths."

"Honey you're all sweaty from playing in the snow."

"The bathtub is in the bathroom in my bedroom Rebecca." Booth informed her.

She didn't bother responding to Booth but took in his information, "Common Parker."

Parker unhappily stood up and trudged his way toward the bathroom with his mother.

"…So" Booth began breaking the almost awkward silence which filled the room. They had practically been avoiding each other since their loss for self control in the spare room earlier that morning.

"Where were you and Rebecca before?" Brennan forwardly asked.

"Gee Bones, nooo-_sy_."

"I'm not nosy, I'm just…_curious_ as to where you both were."

"We were just talking about some things. That's _all_ Bones."

"Well, what were you talking about?" She pursued.

Booth sighed and rested his elbows on his knees, "Would you_ please_ stop being so nosy?"

"I'm not being nosy, I'm just…"

He interrupted her slightly raising his voice, "Curious? Yeah I know."

Brennan sat there taken back by his tone. She could tell maybe it wasn't the time to impose. Releasing a frustrated sigh, she folded her arms across her chest, not saying another word.

"Listen Bones, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted like that." He apologized turning to look at her.

"No, you're right." She replied looking straight ahead. She shrugged, "It's not my place to know."

"That whole conversation was just frustrating for me, and I'm still a little tense about it. Sorry for…talking the way I did."

She turned her head to look at him, "Really Booth, it's fine."

He smiled at her, "Do you miss your beloved lab?"

"Yes I do." She admitted with a brief smile and a nod.

"I don't think we'll have work tomorrow."

"You sound like a child Booth. I think we will."

He leaned back on the couch, "Hey I can still wish for a snow day if I want."

"I don't think this snow will keep coming down through the night. That would be almost scary if it did."

"I don't think so either." He agreed, "But a guy can dream can't he?"

Brennan smiled, "I suppose, but I can't see why you want more snow. I think work is better than this current position we're all in right now."

"Have to agree with you there."

"She really hates me." Brennan said softly to eliminate the chance of Rebecca overhearing her.

Booth laughed and stood up pushing off of his knees, "Yeah I know."

"Where are you going?" She asked getting up to follow him.

Booth stopped walking once he reached the large window in the kitchen and opened the blinds.

Brennan stood next to him, resting her hands on the window ledge, "I'm glad it's slowing down." She commented referring to the snow.

Rebecca was opening up the hallway closet for a towel, "No one's happier than me."

Booth didn't even bother turning around to give her the satisfaction of attention however Brennan turned around to look at her.

"I don't know why _she's_ glad." Booth mumbled to his partner once Rebecca was gone, "She's having a great time out of this."

"She wants to get away from me." Brennan suggested turning around and leaning her hips on the ledge of the window.

"You wanna know what me and Rebecca talked about before?" Booth brought up quietly.

"Only if you want to tell me." She replied looking over at him.

Booth nodded, "She wants me back."

Brennan couldn't help but feel the slightest bit jealous. She wasn't sure what their kiss this morning meant, but she had to keep reminding herself _he_ wasn't _hers_, and he could date who ever he wants.

"And what did you reply?" she questioned nervously.

He shook his head, "No. I said no."

She feeling of relief swept over her body, "How'd she take it?"

"She kept bringing up sparks, and crap. I told her though, that I don't feel anything toward her anymore." He sighed, "She kept yelling. She was getting me so mad…wouldn't take no for an answer."

"This is bothering you." She said as a statement.

He nodded and looked at her, "Yeah…yeah it is. Because she keeps wanting to know _why_, _who_, _when_."

"And you won't tell her?"

He shook his head and sighed.

"Why? I guess she deserves to know. I mean I would want to know." She folded her arms.

Booth looked over at her and placed a finger against his chest, "I think I deserved to know _why_ the first time too."

Brennan nodded knowingly, "And you're right. She should've told you the _why_ when she didn't want to marry you, but I still think you should let her know. After all, you know the feeling."

Taking in her advice he realized she was completely right,

"I will tell her. I'm just… not quite ready to do it."

"What's holding you back?"

"The _who_."

"In what sense?"

Booth placed both his hands on his hips, "The who doesn't know _who_ they are yet."

"Well…I think you should tell she…_or_ he…"

Booth immediately interrupted, "It's a she Bones. A _she_."

"Well you should tell _her_ immediately so you could tell Rebecca the _why_, _who,_ _when_." She shrugged, "Just my opinion."

He nodded, "Thanks Bones. Really that uh…helped."

Smiling softly as she spoke, "Your welcome."


	7. 6AM

A/N: Wow guys I haven't updated in a while! Sorry about that! It's been hectic. I've been busy recording some demos to send to record labels and stuff like that (yes I sing haha). And you know school can be brutal. So anyway, here's the next chapter! Kinda short…

_**Chapter 7: 6AM**_

Around 6:00 AM the next morning, Brennan's cell phone began to ring obnoxiously on the night table beside the bed. Booth groaned and tried to ignore the annoying chiming in hopes that maybe the person would hang up soon. He was silently cursing the fact that the owner of the cell phone lying next to him in the bed was sound asleep and _he_ was the one being woken up. He would've woken her up to enjoy her incredibly disruptive phone with him if it didn't mean risking his well being but heck he was willing to take that chance. Just as he was about to wake her up, the ringing finally stopped. He smiled victoriously as if he'd won some sort of battle with Brennan's cell phone and turned over on his side facing Brennan and didn't understand _how_ she had remained sleeping through all that noise. Not even two minutes after the first ring, the cell phone began to ring again. Booth now extremely frustrated reached for the phone and answered it,

"Hello?"

Angela Montenegro nearly fell off her chair at the sound of his voice, "Booth?"

"Angela?" Booth was regretting picking up that phone _big_ time.

Angela was grinning from ear to ear now, "What are you doing with Brennan at _this _hour?

"She got snowed in at my place okay? Now why are you calling at this ridiculous time to call someone? You know we _are_ sleeping. Or _were_."

Brennan leaned into Booth, "Who's that?" she asked groggily.

"_We_?" Angela asked mischievously. "You two are in the same bed aren't you? So it finally happened."

"Angela! We did not sleep with each other." He said getting slightly annoyed.

"Defensive are we?" Angela instigated, "I never said anything about sex, but hey, I'm all ears."

Booth rolled his eyes, "You know what Angela…"

"Mmhmm. Well we have work today."

"I don't get it. You call to tell us we have work but no one said anything when we didn't."

"Yeah well, wasn't my idea. I just hate to break up you and Brennan."

Booth sighed, "Good_bye _Angela."

Before Angela could answer, Booth hung up the phone.

"That was Angela." Booth stated.

"I know." Brennan responded enjoying all the room she had in the bed when Booth had gotten out of bed, "What are you doing?"

"To take a shower."

"It's only 6:00 Booth."

"We have work."

She nodded, "I heard, but that doesn't explain why you are taking a shower at 6:00."

"Well I was planning on taking you over to your place so you could get ready there. But if you'd prefer me not be so nice, I'll stay right here."

"Oh. Um thanks. That's…very nice of you." She replied with a nod.

"Yeah don't mention it. Hey, is Angela always like that?"

"Like what?"

"Well…you know."

"No I don't actually."

Booth waved his hand, "Ah forget it."

"What did she do?"

He walked toward the doorway, "I'll explain in the car."

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

"So we're in the car." Brennan stated.

Booth looked over at her and then back at the road, "Yeah I noticed."

"I'm not just generally informing you about the current situation Booth."

"Then what are you doing?"

She shrugged, "Didn't you say something about telling me what Angela did in the car?"

"Oh. Right."

"What did she say?"

"Is she always like that?"

Brennan sighed, "You asked me that before and I don't know what that means."

"You know…"

"Again Booth, I _don't_."

He looked over at her, "Well is her mind always in the gutter?"

"Not _all_ the time."

"But _most_ of the time. Immediately she thinks we slept with each other."

"Well that's logical to believe." Brennan replied, "We _were_ in the same bed. Most would be inclined to believe the same."

"Yeah well we didn't."

"_We_ know that but the rest of the world, including Angela doesn't." Brennan rested her elbow on the window and looked at the winter wonderland whizzing them by, "Did you tell Rebecca the 'who' yesterday?"

Booth looked over at her a little longer this time before looking back at the road. He didn't say anything for a moment unsure of what to say. He was going to talk her about this today. He _had_ to.

"Well I uh…no."

She continued to gaze out the window, "Well you should tell her soon."

"Yeah I know." He sighed, "Today."

About 10 minutes later than they would normally arrive at Brennan's apartment, Booth parked his car and they both began to make their way toward the building.

"God, did they even bother to plow this lot?" Booth commented as they walked through the slush.

Brennan hopped over a large pile of slush, "Apparently not."

"Hey Bones?" Booth asked hesitantly slipping his hands into his pockets.

Brennan looked over at him at his tone, "What's wrong?"

"No, nothing, nothing. Just could we talk later?"

"Now's good."

Booth smiled, "So later it is."

Brennan rolled her eyes, "What makes later to appealing to you?"

"Ya know, is there ever a time you just say 'sure Booth, that sounds good?'"

She shook her head, "No."

Booth threw his keys up in the air and caught them, "That's what I thought."


	8. He Wants You

A/N: Pardon the pun but I'm actually snow bound in my house. Pretty inspiring day to write a story like this. Carrie Underwood's on SNL tonight! Whoo I'm EXCITED! Haha.

Anyway you'll have to excuse me, here's chapter 8.

_**Chapter 8: He Wants You**_

Booth had never been so happy in his life to be watching TV. On top of that, he didn't even care there was nothing on, he was just grateful that at least _someone_ had their electricity. Of course he couldn't help but think how the power came back on for the woman who turns on her television as frequently as she wins the lottery. Brennan could probably find a way to power her whole apartment building without electricity if she wanted to and yet _she _was the one with the power, the heat, andthe T.V. Booth chuckled to himself. That's life for ya.

Brennan came out drying her hair with a towel, "What's so funny?"

Booth smiled. He'd never seen her hair wet, but he liked the way it looked, "Do you _ever_ use this thing?"

"Thing as in…?"

"The TV." Booth clarified.

She shrugged and threw the towel she was using into the laundry basket in the bathroom, "Occasionally." She replied folding her arms, "Why?"

"What kind of stuff do you watch?"

"Well I enjoy the…"

"Besides all those educational programs I bet you _love_ to watch." Booth grinned at her.

"Besides them," Brennan began with a smile. He knew her too well. "I don't watch much other television. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to blow dry my hair since you are in an usually big rush to get to work."

"Oh come on Bones. You know you _love_ it."

"I never denied that I happen to enjoy getting to work earlier than I'm supposed to but I'm pretty sure this is the first time we've shared that same likeness."

She answered before going into the bathroom to blow dry her hair.

Booth got up from the couch and stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Well with the weather I just want to prevent driving like a madman to get to work on time."

"What!" Brennan yelled over the blow drier.

He sighed, "I said," he began louder, "With the weather, I just want to prevent driving like a madman."

"Regardless of the weather Booth, it won't take us two hours to get to work."

"Yeah well you never know."

"What?" Brennan yelled yet again.

Booth raised his, "I said well…ah never mind."

She turned off the blow direr, "What?"

_Now_ she turned that thing off, "Forget it."

"What's wrong?" She asked seeing that he appeared annoyed.

He shook his head. She could be so clueless at time, "Nothing."

Around 9:00, Booth and Brennan and Booth arrived at the Jeffersonian. They managed to kill time by attempting to pick up Brennan's car which still wasn't fixed before stopping for coffee.

Angela Montenegro looked up from the sketch she was drawing noticing two figures behind the glass doors of the lab's entrance. Seeing that the two people she saw weren't just any two people, she quickly moved behind a pole so she could give her undivided attention to them without getting accused for anything .

"What are you doing?" A voice came from behind her.

Angela jumped, "Hodgins don't do that!"

"Do what?" he asked amused.

She gestured toward Brennan and Booth, "I'm kinda busy."

"Angela are you seriously spying? I never..." Hodgins joined Angela behind the pole, "Whoa…"

Angela smiled. She and Hodgins certainly were a match, "Yeah I know, they get really close to each other when they argue. I thought they were gonna make out the first couple of times I seen them do it." Angela looked back at Hodgins, "I know it's pretty hot."

Hodgins smiled mischievously at Angela before looking back out of the glass doors, "Hey where'd they go?"

Hodgins and Angela looked at each other in panic hearing that familiar sound that was only created when a card was swiped.

A worried look crossed Angela's face, "Oh sh…"

"Shit?" Brennan finished from behind them. Brennan folded her arms, "What were you doing?" she glared at Hodgins.

"Yeah, I'll get back to work." Hodgins darted away from the scene as fast as he could desperately looking for Zack for once.

Angela folded her arms and smiled, "So, what were you two talking about?"

"Angela, what's with the spying?"

"I wasn't _spying_, I was _observing_." Angela walked over to the drawing she had left on one of the autopsy tables, "He wants you Brennan."

Brennan tied her hair back into a pony tail before placing her hands on her hips, "Ex_cuse_ me? Angela, we're partners."

"Partners who sleep in the same bed with eachother." Angela smiled devilishy, "What's that all about?"

"Booth's son and Rebecca were in his bed, there was no room anywhere else." Brennan defended.

"Does he have a couch?"

Brennan sighed, "Ange, he's my _partner_."

"Sweetie, he _wants_ you." Angela completed one of the features on the face she was sketching, "And I think _you_ want him too."

She shook her head, "I do not want Booth!"

"You two look pretty hot for each other when you ague."

"We are not hot for each other Ange. _Seriously_."

"Is his chest as hot as I imagined it? How about his…" 

Brennan interrupted her before she could go any further, "I wouldn't know."

"Well I could see this conversation is going nowhere." Angela sighed.

"You've noticed?"

Angela smiled, "Hey after work today, you, me, Hodgins, Zack, at this _amazing_ club that just opened. What do you say?"

"Ange I don't know."

"Sweetie, it's Friday. Come on pleeeeease?" Angela stuck out her bottom lip which successfully made Brennan smile.

"Fine." She agreed, "But do you think you can pick me up? I don't want to be dependent on Booth."

"Pick you up at 8?"

Brennan smiled, "Sure."

When she was sure Brennan was nowhere in eavesdropping distance, she whipped out her phone and searched for Booth's number. Once she found his number, she selected it and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Booth, it's Ange."

Booth looked confused, "Oh hey Ange. Uh what's up?

"I was wondering…"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I did _not _have sex with Brennan?"

She laughed, "Sex on the brain Booth? That's not why I called."

"Oh." He now felt very stupid.

"Do you want to come to Club Ice with me Hodgins, Zack, and Brennan?"

"Bones is definitely going?"

She smiled, "Yup."

"I guess I could make it."

"Great. See you at 8."

Angela put her phone back into her pocket. Mission complete.


	9. Let's Get Out Of Here

A/N: I have nothing to say today aha so yeah here's chapter nine!

**This is the LAST chapter of Snow Bound. I want to thank all of you lovely people for reading this story and showing your love through reviews. This was my first bones Fic ever so I hope you enjoyed it! You can be sure to read more Bones fics from me. Again THANK YOU everyone.**

**lovelovelove**

**-alexa-**

_**Chapter 9: Let's Get Out Of Here**_

"How far away is this club?" Bones who was sitting shotgun in Angela's car asked.

"It _would_ have taken a lot quicker on a good day, but given the roads, we have maybe 10 minutes more."

Brennan nodded and returned her gaze outside the window.

"I'm proud of you Brennan."

Bones turned to look at her confused, "Why?"

"Because you actually wore something I approve of ."

She folded her arms, "Why? I think I dress just fine everyday."

"You do." Angela ageed, "But last time we went to a club you wore a turtleneck."

"What's wrong with a turtleneck?"

"Sweetie, a _turtleneck_ at a _club_? You're leaving too _little_ to men's imagination."

"Any man who wants me for my breasts is not someone I'd like to be seen with." Brennan looked out the window once more, "Isn't that Hodgins and Zack in that really tiny car?"

Angela looked out Brennan's window, "You'd be surprised at how much room that car has. Trust me on that one."

Brennan looked at her and laughed, "You mean…?"

"Oh yeah sweetie."

When they finally arrived at the club, the four started with drinks first.

"You can't be serious Zack." Hodgins said after taking a swig of his beer.

"What?"

Hodgins motioned toward Zack's drink with his beer, "A _Pepsi_?"

"Maybe he doesn't like the taste of alcohol." Brennan defended finishing her martini.

"I do like alcohol Dr. Brennan; my body just can't seem to keep it down."

"Not even _one_ beer?" Hodgins laughed.

As Hodgins and Zack went back and forth with each other Angela turned to Brennan.

"That guy over there is staring at you." Angela said with a smile.

"Which guy?"

Angela motioned toward the dance floor, "The really tall good looking one."

"I don't know." Brennan said smiling as she played with the rim of her glass.

Angela excitedly covered her mouth with the side of her hand, "Oh my God he's coming over here."

Looking up, the blonde haired, blue eyed brawny man was in front of her. Brennan tried to keep herself from blushing, "Hi."

He put out his hand, "Matthew."

"Temperance."

"I couldn't help but notice you. Would you like to dance?"

Brennan shrugged coolly, "I think I could squeeze you in."

When Brennan had gone off with Matthew, Angela turned to Hodgins and Zack , "Be on the lookout for Booth."

"Booth's coming?" asked Zack.

"Yeah, I want him to walk in when Brennan's still dancing with that guy over there. It'll get him jealous." She said smiling mischievously while giving a thumbs up to Brennan.

Around ten minutes later, Booth arrived at the club and made his way to the table of squints. Angela was grateful to see him, and than Brennan was still dancing with Matthew.

"Hey Booth!" Angela greeted.

"Hey, where's Brennan?" he asked taking a seat.

"Dancing with that _really_ hot guy overt there."

Booth scanned the dance floor until he spotted her. Jealously waved over him, "Oh. Uh so, how long have you all been here?"

"Half hour." Hodgins replied.

Booth couldn't manage to tear his eyes away from them. He heard Zack attempting to talk to him, but it was _Zack_, and he was a little busy keeping his eye on Brennan. Who was this guy anyway? What made _him_ so special? He should be the one with his hands on her hips, and it should be his body she was pressed up against. Not _this_ guy. It was when Booth seen him try to kiss her that he got up to go after her.

Angela smiled, " I'm _so_ good at this."

Booth taped Matthew on the shoulder, "Mind if I cut in?"

"Hey, I'm kinda busy buddy."

Brennan looked surprised, "Booth what are you doing here?"

Booth tapped his harder this time and when he turned around flashed his badge, "Do you mind if I cut in?"

Matthew put his hands up, "Hey whoa I'm sorry she's all yours."

"Booth, why'd you do that for? He was nice." Brennan said as Booth began to move her around the dance floor.

He sighed, "Listen, Bones, we have to talk."

"About what?" she asked as it was becoming necessary to move closer to him because of the lack of room on the dance floor.

"The other morning."

"We kissed."

"Yeah I know, about that…"

Brennan looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"Listen you promise you'll wait to chew my head off until after I finish?"

She leaned her head to the side, "_Booth_. Just tell me what you have to say."

"Ok, ok. Um. Ah." He'd never been this nervous in his life, "I uh, _wanted_ to do that for awhile, and I think that we both know, we've crossed the line a while ago."

He looked at her expression for a moment which was attentive and continued, "I have no idea, if you feel the same way, but Bones I had to get this out there. _You're_ the who Bones. You're the reason I can't go back to Rebecca. There I said it. You can take my gun off of me now and shoot me."

Brennan looked at him for several moments absorbing what he had just said. She was speechless for once. _Completely_ speechless.

"I'm sorry Bones; I shouldn't have said anything at all."

She shook her head, "Don't be sorry y…ah could we get out of here? I don't think this is the right place to talk about this."

Booth nodded and the two managed to lead themselves outside of the club where it was finally quiet. The two remained silent until they reached the inside of Booth's car.

"Bones, you gotta talk to me."

She looked over at him , "I just don't know what to say, this is a lot to absorb."

He nodded and leaned his head back on this seat.

After a few moments Brennan spoke up

"I agree with you though. Somewhere along the way, we crossed the line."

Booth listened to her looking up at the ceiling.

"And I don't think we'll be able to go back frankly."

He looked over at her. It was a lot harder for her to tell him how she felt than it was for him.

"I uh do believe that I have um…feelings for you that aren't quite professional."

She turned to look at him, "And as long as the entire lab or FBI doesn't know about this right now, I'd um, be willing to give this a shot."

Booth placed a hand on her forehead, "Do you have a fever or something?"

She laughed, "No Booth, I'm telling you the truth. I _could_ continue to lie to you if you'd like and say I'm not the slightest bit attracted to you."

He smiled and leaned in closer to her, "So how long have you been lying?"

She shrugged, "How long have _you_ been lying?"

"Too long." He replied shifting a little closer

Before Booth knew it, Brennan's lips crashed into his. Booth immediately responded letting his lips brush against hers. Within minutes, Brennan and Booth were in the backseat of his car engaging in the most passionate and heated kiss either of them had ever experienced. Unwrapping her legs from his waist, and untangling her hands from his hair, Booth laid Brennan down in the backseat of his car. Brennan wrapped her arms around him as he began to suck at her neck, bruising her skin. She couldn't believe that it was Booth who was on top of her. She never thought that the fantasy she would often shake from her mind would become a reality. Brennan arched her back and let out a moan as Booth began to suck at the top part of her breasts. Booth smiled and continued his work.

"Booth." She called out huskily.

"Yeah?" he mumbled.

"I think we should umm mmm ge…oh God Booth…uh get out of here."

He brought his face up inches from hers.

She smiled seductively, "My place, or yours?"


End file.
